


Reflexes

by hi_no_senshi



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_no_senshi/pseuds/hi_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My life in your hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflexes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitarin/gifts).



Takeru was customarily an early riser, but on this day he found himself staring at the ceiling of his small bedroom well before sunrise. He tchhed softly, moved the blankets aside, then rolled over and to his feet. On some occasions there was no point in attempting to sleep, so he might as well go to do something useful.

The training yard was already in use. Ryuunosuke's slim back. He stood unmoving, just below the walkway, with a training sword by his side. Visible enough in the moonlight. 

\- ah. 

This was what had woken him. He would have considered leaving Ryuunosuke in privacy, for it was not that this was his only option for training. He knew the schedule of the kuroko well enough that he could find an unoccupied section of garden where there would be no one for him to accidentally terrorise. 

However, Ryuunosuke trembled, once. 

_My life in your hands._

That included not just physical wellbeing, but emotional, also. Takeru had a duty both as lord and as Takeru, to be of use where he could. Ryuunosuke was inclined to take on too much, and to need assistance in then calming himself.

He padded closer, and swung sharply with his own training sword. His footsteps were soft but far from silent, and he trusted Ryuunosuke's reflexes. If he had been incorrect, Ryuunosuke might have a small bruise on his back, nothing more.

He was not incorrect. Ryuunosuke threw himself forward into a somersault, then back to his feet, his eyes wide for a moment as he truly registered Takeru's presence. 

Takeru smiled, giving him a moment.

Ryuunosuke's eventual return smile was shaky, but present. 

They fought until dawn sent rosy pink and purple streaks across the horizon. They fought silently, with violence, with the utmost gentleness for one another. Reflexes perfectly matched. Where one attacked, the other defended. Where one slashed high, the other slashed low. 

When Ryuunosuke finally, finally, succumbed to tears, Takeru's reflexes allowed him to toss his training sword aside in enough time to embrace his friend and hold him close, as they sank to the ground together.


End file.
